


Hybrid Worlds: Notes

by BlackSwanna



Series: Hybrid Worlds [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hybrids, Meta, Notes, Worldbuilding, YOU'LL SEE WHAT I MEAN WHEN U READ THIS skjghdjkf sans invi i guess, also i thrive in the foretellers being slightly off-based hybrids despite their unions / masks, and ava but its ok, this started off based on sora's beta design so i made a whole world around it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSwanna/pseuds/BlackSwanna
Summary: Based on Sora's Beta Design, in which many others are hybrids, some are halfbreeds, and some are humans.Series will contain drabbles revolving around these notes and involving hybrid characters, so please read these first before those!





	Hybrid Worlds: Notes

hybrids =/= half-human, half-animal

Hybrids are their own species that are similar to humans and similar to animals, but are neither. They have their own biology separate from humans & animals depending on their subspecies (animal influence).

A **“pure or full hybrid”** are 100% hybrid or can be part human but still have dominant hybrid genes physically present, thus being considered or identified as a pure or full hybrid (ie. fur/feathers/scales on parts of body, or tails/wings present, but not always easily distinguishable).

A **“recessive hybrids”** mostly identify as human but have hybrid characteristics in their genes (ie. A hound-genetic ‘recessive hybrid’ may appear 100% human with no hybrid features whatsoever yet have a very focused heightened sense of smell. These hybrids can possibly exhibit instincts, habits, or other “hidden” characteristics of their subspecies, but may also exhibit traits such as sharp teeth, pointed ears or claws. They typically have at least one hybrid relative very far in their ancestry.)

##  _Pure / Full Hybrids_

**Sora** \- lion / domestic cat   
**Tidus** \- monkey   
**Laexeus / Aeleus** \- bull   
**Saix / Isa** \- jaguar   
**Roxas** \- lion / domestic cat   
**Strelitzia** \- deer   
**Marluxia** / Lauriam - deer   
**Ava** \- fennec fox   
**Invi** \- pit viper   
**Aced** \- wolverine   
**Gula** \- cheetah   
**Master of Masters** \- ???

##  _Recessive Hybrids_

**Riku** \- wolf genes / enhanced hearing, smell, & sight, sharp teeth   
**Riku Replica** \- wolf genes / enhanced hearing, smell, & sight, sharp teeth   
**Xehanort** \- Black heron genes / sneakiness, tendency to lure others into false sense of security, “make daytime night”   
**Demyx / Myde** \- otter genes / affinity to water, somewhat lazy   
**Xion** \- lion genes / instincts, playful manners   
**Pence** \- koala genes / tba   
**Ven** \- chihuahua genes / easily scared, easily made nervous, easily excited, vibrates when any of these things   
**Vanitas** \- lion genes / ferocious, sharp teeth & claws   
**Ephemer** \- chinchilla genes / sleeps so hard that he ends up in a different reality lbr, sociable but nervous & fidgets a lot, very active

**_Other:_ **

**SOUNDS))** Hybrids react to certain sounds, like how dogs can hear silent whistles. Except hybrids can react to two different sounds–one that can render them incapacitated / stunned called the Song of Silence, and another that can snap them and make them act vicious and ferocious called the Song of Beasts.

It’s illegal to have any of these sound-makers in many hybrid-inhabited worlds, but there are certain people who own these sound-makers anyway. The Master of Masters, Luxu, & Xehanort are three of these people.

 **LANGUAGE))** There is a language that only pure hybrids & some recessive hybrids are able to learn & speak that come in three different varieties. It is called Animalese, & yes, they are able to speak to animals & each other. The reason why humans can’t learn to speak this language, but may be able to understand it, is because hybrids are born with an certain sound-maker, excluding their voice box of course.This extra sound box in their throat is able to make clicking, chirping, & various grunt sounds to communicate—this language understanding is not something they’re born with, but taught.

 **ETIQUETTE))** to grab or grip someone’s tail is an act of deep intimacy & could be equated to touching the inside of someone’s high thigh without permission. Of course, young ones & human children are very curious and often do this to tailed hybrids, but it’s very important to teach them not to & that it makes others very uncomfortable. General touching, on the other hand–say, for example, a tail is resting on someone’s hand as it’s being brushed **while not being gripped or held with all five fingers** is usually okay. Of course, it depends solely on the hybrid’s comfort level & how much they trust or like someone to simply touch their tail or wings.   


**DESTINY ISLAND HISTORY))** Hybrids were the original inhabitants & founders of the Destiny Chains. They founded Destiny Island as their capital, while other islands such as Fate Island, Kibo Island,& Lukini held other towns & villages. They lived prosperously under the rulership of their Emperor & Empress, both being jaguar hybrids, until humans had arrived on the island bringing new technology & weapons.

The humans were welcomed & they lived in peace on one of the smaller islands, Lukini, until they became discontent with their place and they raged against the hybrids. They killed their leaders & enslaved the people. It remained this way until the hybrids, who were considered pacifists, finally rose up & used their knowledge of the land & inner workings of the buildings as well as their stronger bodies to overwhelm & usurp the humans. During the “war,” many humans & hybrids fled the land, dispersing to different worlds to begin anew there, certain that the Islands would become desolate with the turmoil.

The war finally came to an end after two humans & three hybrids decided enough was enough. There were heavy casualties on both sides, & a treaty was formed with the agreement that hybrids were not to be touched or enslaved in any way, & that humans were not to be meddling in their affairs. The humans went to live on the larger Destiny Island while the hybrids that chose to stay remained on Fate Island, Kibo Island, & Lukini. There were some humans & hybrids who had married or fallen in love before or during the war, so some had managed to mingle with either side while others left to other worlds as well.

Centuries later, the animosity between the two species had melted to nothing & an amicable relationship continued for each party. Hybrids began to migrate to Destiny Island for better work while humans had begun to move to the hybrid-populated islands for a calmer life. Now, hybrids & humans live in peace, seeing each other as equals. Of course, there are some who hold grudges & racism still holds tight to some old souls’ hearts, but… alas.  


**EXTRAS))** There are preening shops for those who have wings or feathers & need their feathers to be preened. Fur groomers are typically stationed in the same shop or close by.   
Some hybrids have different or special physicians that other hybrids & humans don’t have due to having a different physiology.

There exists some human children pick on hybrid children due to being ignorant & uneducated/undisciplined.

**BONUS SORA REFERENCE !! {old design, but still very relevant !! I need to redraw it tho lol}**

Pawpads are very ticklish hhgnfgn basically don't touch the TOE BEANS

****


End file.
